Don't Ignore Me, Please!
by Kurooba
Summary: Pemuda itu mengabaikannya selama 4 tahun. Sakura memang merindukannya, tapi mengapa ketika dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu justru perasaannya tidak sesuai yang ia rasakan?/bad summary/ SasuSakuGaa
1. Chapter 1

_Terlihat dua orang bocah tengah asyik bermain di sebuah ruangan. Yang bocak laki-laki dengan semangat menggerakkan stik playstationnya sedangkan temannya, bocah berambut pink itu tampak kesulitan dengan dahinya yang berkerut kuat._

 _"_ _YES, menang!" teriak bocah laki-laki sambil tersenyum puas. Bocah perempuan yang melihat itu pun merengut, kesal karena teman laki-lakinya itu menang. Tentu saja temannya itu menang, game adalah permainannya sehari-hari. Dan bocah perempuan itu baru mencoba memainkannya hari ini._

 _"_ _Jangan merengut seperti itu, Sakura. Kita main yang lain, oke?" tawar pemuda itu sambil mematikan playstationnya. "Di komputer ada permainan merawat kucing. Kau suka kucing, bukan?"_

 _Mendengar itu, sebuah senyum polos terukir di wajah Sakura kecil. Dengan antusias, dia mengikuti temannya itu menuju tempat komputer berada. Bocah laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum. Dia pun menghidupkan komputernya. Teman perempuannya ini memanglah sedikit manja dan sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi, dari situlah dirinya merasa nyaman dengannya._

 _Komputer menyala. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, bocah laki-laki itu membuka game yang tadi ia maksud. Dengan penuh keantusiasan, Sakura memainkan game itu. Tepat di sampingnya, bocah laki-laki itu berkomentar ataupun memberinya petunjuk._

 _"_ _Sakura, ayo kita pulang." panggil ibunya di ambang pintu. Sakura sedikit merengut. Ini terlalu cepat. Baru saja ia menikmati bermain di sini, ibunya justru mengajaknya pulang. Temannya tersenyum maklum. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Sakura berjalan keluar._

 _"_ _Hei, Saki," panggil bocah laki-laki itu. Sakura menoleh. Tepat beberapa langkah di depannya kedua ibu mereka tengah membicarakan beberapa hal. Dengan senyum lebar, bocah laki-laki itu berkata, "Besok main lagi, ya. Aku menunggumu."_

 _Dan setelah itu Sakura merasakan rasa hangat itu menjalar di dalam tubuhnya._

Don't ignore me, please!  
.

.

.  
Pairing :

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara  
.

.

.  
Genre:

Romance, Friendship, dan lain-lain  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Chapter 01 : Pengawalan

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di balik dinding kaca _café_. Kedua temannya yang sedari tadi bercakap ria tidak ia hiraukan. Termenung, memikirkan nasib sekolahnya yang baru saja dimulai. Untuk kedua kalinya, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghela napasnya.

"Ra, ada masalah?"

Iris _emerald_ itu bergerak ke arah kanan, melirik teman berambut _blonde_ nya yang tengah menatapnya. Temannya berambut _indigo_ yang duduk di hadapannya pun ikut menatapnya. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Sepertinya helaan napasnya tadi menarik perhatian kedua temannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan disertai senyuman tipis, "Tidak, hanya memikirkan beberapa hal." Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu meminum minumannya dan menatap kedua temannya kembali, "Kalian membicarakan apa tadi?"

"Hei, sepertinya kau benar-benar memiliki masalah sehingga tidak mendengarkanku tadi?" ucap temannya berambut _blonde_. Sedetik kemudian, matanya berbinar, "Aku dan Hinata tengah menceritakan kesan pertama sekolah kita yang baru ini. Banyak anak cowo yang ganteng loh, Ra."

 _'_ _Mulai lagi, deh_.' batin perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan dengan pembicaraan ini. Kebiasaan temannya yang bergosip itu terkadang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Sedikit-sedikit membicarakan ini, nanti beberapa detik kemudian ada hal lain yang dibicarakannya. Memang, saat ini mereka baru saja menginjak Sekolah Menengah Keatas, tapi, bukannya semakin serius, taman berambut _blonde_ nya ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ino - _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ , hari Minggu nanti mau berjalan-jalan?" tawar perempuan berambut _indigo_ –Hinata–ketika menyadari ekspresi bosan perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu, Sakura. Sakura berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat ada acara apa di hari itu. Sedangkan temannya yang berambut _blonde_ langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa janji, Hinata." ujar Sakura. "Terkadang ada acara mendadak. Jika aku bisa, aku akan menghubungimu, oke?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. Sakura akui, temannya itu memang manis. Sifatnya yang lembut dan ramah cukup menarik perhatian murid lainnya. Baru tiga hari bersekolah saja, sudah banyak yang menyapanya di pagi hari. Tidak jauh beda dengan Hinata, Ino tak kalah populer di hari pertamanya sekolah. Sifatnya yang cerewet dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja itu membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Jujur, Sakura sedikit minder akan hal itu. Tidak seperti kedua temannya. Ia hanya berteman dengan kedua temannya yang sedari Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu. Ia tidaklah populer. Bahkan, ia ragu ada anak kelasnya yang mengenalnya. Kepribadiannya yang sedikit menyendiri dan cukup kaku itu yang menjadi 'pembatasnya'.

"Sakura, tahun ajaran baru ini seharusnya kau mencari kekasih, gih." saran Ino yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, wajahnya yang agak suram semain suram dan memandang malas Ino.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura semakin _badmood_ pun mulai memikirkan topik lain yang dapat mengubah suasana. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu satu-satunya cara yang biasa ia lakukan saat ini. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Ino membahas ini. Sudah berkali-kali hingga Sakura jenuh akan hal itu.

"Ino- _chan_ ba–"

"Ra, masa dari dulu sama aja. Gerakan anti berpacaranmu itu wajib dihapuskan. Hinata aja yang polos udah punya, masa kamu _nggak_."

"Itu kan kalian. Aku masih _nggak_ mau yang begituan." balas Sakura sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Aku ya, aku. Kalian ya, kalian. Gitu aja kok repot."

Ino menghela napasnya sedikit jengkel. Niatnya sih supaya teman beriris _emerald_ itu lebih terbuka dengan lainnya. Bergaul dengan yang lain, bukan hanya mereka saja. Kalau kaya gini sih, bagaimana dia mau punya teman. Untung-untung ada dirinya dan Hinata yang satu sekolah dengannya–sehingga Sakura memiliki teman bicara. Coba kalau tidak, Ino tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib perempuan itu semasa sekolahnya.

"Terserah deh." gumam perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu kemudian. "Setidaknya kau harus merasakan masa-masa jatuh cinta semasa sekolahmu ini. Aku ragu kau sudah merasakannya."

Sakura tidak merespon. Matanya lagi-lagi terfokus ke arah luar _café_. Ino yang melihat temannya mengabaikannya pun kembali mengajak Hinata mengobrol. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya sangat pelan. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke masa lalunya. ' _Kau salah, Ino_. _Aku sudah merasakannya.'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Dan tanpa disadari oleh kedua temannya, rahang perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu sedikit mengeras.

Jatuh cinta, ya? Sakura sudah merasakan itu. Sudah sangat lama dan begitu menyesakkan. Empat tahun lamanya dia memendam perasaan ini kepada pemuda itu. Empat tahun ini dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan empat tahun ini dia berharap kepada pemuda itu untuk menemuinya. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu menghantuinya setelah kelulusan Sekolah Dasar, membuatnya mengenal perasaan ini lebih dahulu di bandingkan temannya yang lain. Perasaan yang hangat dan begitu menyesakkan.

Hanya diam dan menunggu. Ia terlalu takut bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Meskipun kedua orang tua mereka berteman, itu bukanlah alasan untuk menemuinya. Rumahnya cukup jauh. Butuh menaiki dua bus ke sana. Lagipula, kedua orang tuanya tidak begitu menanyakan bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengannya setelah lulus Sekolah Dasar. Masih berteman, kah, atau justru saling melupakan. _Teman, eh?_

Matanya memandang sendu permandangan di balik dinding kaca _café_ itu. Empat tahun dia tidak mengetahui kabar pemuda itu. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Pemuda itu pintar, jadi Sakura tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kehidupan sekolahnya. Bagaimana bentuk wajahnya yang sekarang? Apakah sifatnya sama seperti dulu? Dan, apakah dia sudah memiliki… kekasih?

Pertanyaan terakhir itu cukup mengganggunya.

.

Sakura menuruni tangga dan mendapati ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Pukul delapan pagi. Tiga puluh menit lagi sekolah akan membunyikan bel masuk. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya kurang lebih menghabiskan lima belas menit–itu jika dia menggunakan sepeda. Tanpa memikirkan waktu yang tersisa, Sakura mengambil sehelai roti dan mengolesi salah satu sisinya dengan selai coklat lalu mengambil sehelai lagi dan mengolesi salah satu bagiannya dengan selai kacang sebelum menyatukan kedua belah sisi yang sudah terolesi itu. Ini favoritnya. Percampuran selai coklat dan kacang pada roti merupakan sarapan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Bekalnya jangan lupa. Nanti malah beli macam-macam di kantin." ucap Mebuki, ibu Sakura, mengingatkan putrinya itu. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menggigit rotinya. Sifatnya yang pelupa cukup membuat Mebuki sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah harus berapa kali ia mengingatkan putrinya agar untuk ini dan itu. Tidak seperti kakakknya, Sakura masih harus di bimbing.

Sakura menghabiskan roti pertamanya. Ia pun kembali mengambil dua helai roti dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sudah pukul delapan lewat lima. Sakura pun mengambil bekal yang sudah disiapkan ibunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dengan roti yang berada di tangan kanannya, ia berjalan cepat ke pintu rumahnya. Memakai sepatu, mengeluarkan sepedanya dari gudang lalu pamit dengan ibunya.

Rotinya ia gigit. Mengendarai sepeda sambil memakan roti keduanya bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi baginya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menggayuh sepedanya sedikit cepat, berharap ia memiliki waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sakura- _nee_!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang bocah dengan seragamnya yang berwarna biru dan topi kuning di kepalanya. Sarutobi Mirai, anak tetangganya yang sangat akrab dengannya. Ah, ia rasa bocah itu juga baru ingin berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Sakura turun dari sepedanya dan mendekati bocah itu. Tangannya terulur mengacak-acak rambut anak itu sebelum akhirnya ia menghabiskan gigitan rotinya yang terakhir. "Selamat pagi, Mirai- _chan_. Baru ingin berangkat ke sekolah juga?"

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyumannya yang polos pun semakin melebar. "Ibu memiliki tambahan anak di rumah." ujar anak itu sambil menunjuk ibunya yang baru keluar dari rumah.

Sakura tertawa kecil. 'Tambahan anak' yang bocah itu maksud pasti ada yang nge- _kost_ di sana. Memang, ajaran baru selalu ada pelajar yang memisahkan diri dari kedua orang tuanya–dengan alasan agar lebih dekat dengan sekolah dan mandiri. Rumah dari bocah itu memang bukanlah apartemen bertingkat. Tapi, di rumah itu memiliki banyak kamar dan setidaknya bisa menampung sepuluh pelajar di sana. Kurenai, ibu dari bocah itu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu dan memanfaatkannya.

"Baru saja tiga hari yang lalu ada tiga anak yang lulus dan kembali ke rumahnya. Eh, malah nambah seorang lagi setelahnya." Kurenai tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak ingin berkomentar banyak pada kehidupan sekolahnya. Asalkan kehidupan sekolahnya tidak seperti masa kelamnya Sekolah Menengah Pertama dulu, dia akan baik-baik saja. Menurutnya bersosialisasi tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya. Untuk apa memiliki banyak teman, tapi akhirnya dilupakan?

Kurenai tersenyum lembut, "Kau belum merubah pandanganmu, Sakura." Tangan wanita itu meraih tangan anaknya dan menggenggamnya sedikit erat. "Sudah jam segini loh. Kuharap kau tidak ingin terkunci dari luar gerbang."

Sakura melirik jam di tangannya. Pukul 08.13. Tujuh belas menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menepuk dahinya agak kuat. "Terima kasih, bibi sudah mengingatkanku. Aku pergi."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kurenai tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura. "Ah, Sakura." panggil Kurenai sebelum perempuan itu menggayuh sepedanya. "Anak _kost_ bibi yang baru sangat tampan, loh."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang harus dibahas, bi." Cukup ia mendengar ini dari Ino dan jangan sampai tetangganya itu ikut-ikutan suka bergosip. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu melambaikan tangannya. Mirai yang melihat itu pun membalas lambaian tangannya dengan semangat.

" _Bye-bye_ , Sakura- _nee_!"

Sakura mengabaikan itu dan menggayuh sepedanya dengan sangat cepat. Niatnya sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi sampai di sekolah kandas seketika. Ia melewati beberapa anak yang satu sekolah dengannya, tak peduli jika ia mengenalnya atau tidak. Sekolah sudah sangat ramai. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia menggayuh sepedanya ke parkiran. Memakirkan sepedanya–untungnya masih ada tersisa tempat–lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura- _chan_." sapa Hinata ketika perempuan itu tengah mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Tumben baru datang, biasanya lebih cepat dari ini."

"Ada yang mengajakku berbicara di jalan tadi."

"Pasti bibi Kurenai." tebak Hinata. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakur–"

Ucapan Hinata terputus. Bel masuk berbunyi dan anak-anak mulai memasuki kelas mereka. Sakura mendecih sedikit kesal. Ia meratapi nasibnya mengingat kelasnya berada di lantai dua, tepat kelas yang paling ujung. Kelas 1-8. Berbeda dengannya, kalas Hinata tepat berada di samping tangga, kelas 1-2.

"Kuharap Iruka - _sensei_ tidak memasuki kelas tepat pada waktunya." ucap Sakura sambil berlari. Tepat sebelum menghilang di belokan, ia berkata, "Hinata, nanti kau lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Sekarang kau cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu." Hinata yang melihat itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu memperlambat langkahnya. Ia tidak ingin ditegur oleh guru karena berlarian di koridor. Rambut sebahunya bergerak tak menentu, begitu pula dengan kakinya yang mulai sedikit pegal. _'Jika tahu seperti ini, aku pergi lebih cepat tadi._ ' gerutunya dalam hati. Koridor mulai sepi, hanya beberapa yang berlalu lalang.

Langkahnya terhenti. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat lalu menoleh ke arah belakang. Matanya menyipit dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda itu. Dengan tangan yang ia kantongi, pemuda itu berjalan dengan begitu santai. Punggung yang ia rindukan. Begitu pula dengan auranya. Sejenak, napasnya terhenti. Waktu entah mengapa terlihat begitu lambat. Punggung pemuda itu semakin menjauh lalu berbelok memasuki salah satu ruang kelas.

Kelas 1-4.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Ini tidak mungkin._ ' ucapnya dalam hati. ' _Dia tidak mungkin bersekolah di sini._ ' Sakura membalikkan badannya, mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemuda itu. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Entah mengapa ia sangat gelisah sekarang.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Selama seminggu perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu bersekolah, maka selama seminggu itu pula ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan pemuda itu. Ia berharap kalau saat itu ia tidak tengah berimajinasi. Tapi, jika pun itu benar, entah mengapa dirinya merasakan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam. Masa lalunya membayanginya. Ini rumit. Tidak seharusnya dia merasakan itu. dirinya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, bukan? Bukankah sekedar memberikan pelukan hangat itu wajar?

Itu pun kalau ia bisa.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Kali ini harapannya hanyalah kehidupan SMA yang tenang. Ia tidak ingin terusik dengan hal lainnya. Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi sedikit kemerah-merahan. Sudah sore dan ia harus pulang. Segera, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan halte itu dengan sepedanya.

Don't Ignore Me, Please!  
.

.

.  
Karakter :

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara  
.

.

.  
Genre:

Romance  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Chapter 02 : Pemuda itu

"Sakura- _chan_ yakin _nggak_ ikut kami jalan-jalan hari ini?" tanya Hinata ketika perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghubunginya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun di hari libur itu. Tapi, entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat enggan untuk bergerak keluar rumah saat ini. Malas, mungkin itu kata yang paling tepatnya.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Malas keluar rumah. Jangan bilang ke Ino jika itu alasanku. Nanti aku diceramahi olehnya." kata Sakura sambil menutup pulpennya. Tugas dari sekolahnya baru saja ia selesaikan dan ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan di dalam rumah.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kucarikan alasannya. Tapi, untuk ke depannya aku ingin Sakura- _chan_ ikut jalan-jalan bersama kami."

"Aku tidak janji ikut, tapi akan kuusahakan."

Hinata yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Memang agak sulit menyeret temannya yang satu ini keluar. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu lebih menyukai di dalam rumah. "Oke, sampai jumpa hari Senin, Sakura- _chan_."

"Um, sampai jumpa." balasnya singkat. Sambungan terputus. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang ditempeli oleh hiasan luar angkasa. Memang, ini terlihat kekanak-kanakkan. Bisa saja ia mencabut hiasan itu dan menggantinya dengan hiasan lainnya. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia menyukai hiasan ini.

Bulan, bintang, meteor ataupun planet-planet. Ia menyukai itu.

Bukannya ia ingin menjadi astronot atau peneliti ruang angkasa. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan itu. Hanya saja, benda-benda yang berada di luar kehidupan bumi cukup membuatnya tertarik. Penuh misteri dan begitu indah. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya itu. Ada seseorang yang membuatnya menyukai benda-benda luar angkasa itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah boneka beruang miliknya. Tangannya terulur menggapai boneka coklat yang nyaris setinggi dua kaki itu. Ia memandangi boneka itu sebelum akhirnya membuka bagian belakangnya yang tak sengaja robek waktu itu. Terdapat sebuah foto di dalam benda empuk itu. Sakura mengeluarkannya dan menghela napasnya. Foto enam tahun lalu. Tepat ketika ia kelas empat SD.

Terlihat dua orang anak yang tengah berpose. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Yang satu, seorang perempuan beriris _emerald_ dengan rambut _pink_ sepinggang. Lalu pemuda yang merangkulnya adalah seseorang yang menghantui pikirannya selama empat tahun lamanya. Itu foto terakhir mereka. Tepat sebelum pemuda itu menjauhinya.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu kembali memasukkan foto itu ke dalam boneka. Ia tidak ingin menatap benda itu terlalu lama. Rasa menyesakkan itu kembali. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari perasaan ini.

Ia memegang helaian rambutnya. Pewarna rambut itu sudah mulai memudar. Ia yakin tinggal beberapa hari lagi rambutnya kembali ke warna asalnya. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai rambutnya–ia bahkan sangat menyukainya. Tapi, warna rambut aslinyanya itulah yang justru membuatnya minder. Memang, hitam warna yang paling terlihat normal, tapi entah mengapa dia sedikit risih dengan warna itu di rambutnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghela napasnya. Ia akan mengecat rambutnya nanti. Sekarang ia belum siap untuk menunjukkan warna rambut aslinya.

.

Seperti biasa, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu melakukan aktivitas paginya. Yang membedakan adalah waktu. Ia pergi ke sekolah lebih cepat lima belas menit dibandingkan sebelumnya–ia takut seperti waktu itu dan untungnya Iruka- _sensei_ masuk tepat dia baru duduk. Kegiatan ekskul di sekolahnya sudah mulai aktif. Hinata mengikuti ekstra tata boga. Sedangkan Ino mengikuti ekskul paduan suara–ya…meskipun sifatnya seperti itu, Sakura akui, suara itu sangatlah bagus.

Lalu dirinya, nyaris memiliki niat kembali ke ekskul yang ia ikuti semasa SMP. Ekskul beladiri, Karate. _Nyaris niat_ , bukan berniat. Inginnya sih mencari ekstra lain untuk diikuti –sayangnya belum ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu merapikan rambut hitam sebahunya yang sedikit berantakan. Dengan sedikit malas, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya. Hari ini hari Rabu. Mata pelajaran di hari ini sangatlah membebankannya. Matematika, Fisika dan Kimia yang berturut-turut. Ditambah lagi pelajaran sastra Jepang yang mempelajari materi yang tidak ia sukai, membuat puisi.

' _Semoga hari ini keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku.'_ Sakura segera mengaminkan doanya itu. Berbagai macam hal terbayang olehnya. Dari guru yang tidak hadir hingga waktu pulang dicepatkan. Ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi setidaknya biarkan dirinya berharap.

"Hei, kau perempuan berambut hitam sebahu." Sakura mengabaikan panggilan yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Bocah iseng. Sejenak, ia mulai memikirkan apa yang membuatnya sial hari ini–anggap saja 'panggilan' tadi awal dari kesialannya di hari ini.

Laki-laki itu memegang bahunya, "Aku memanggilmu, jidat lebar."

Mendengar itu, urat di pelipis Sakura terbentuk. Dan sedetik kemudian…

BUAGH…

"Urg… SAKIT, WOI!" rintih pemuda sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sukses terkena kecupan hangat dari tas Sakura. "Kasar sekali dirimu. Seharusnya kau kira-kira tadi. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Itu keterlaluan, Inuzuka Kiba," balas perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan tasnya. Ia menatap sedikit tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Terserah dirinya mau dikatakan apa, tapi jika mengenai dahinya yang lebar–atau pendek dan menyangkut ciri fisiknya–maka perempuan itu tidak akan diam. Baginya itu penghinaan yang cukup keterlaluan. "Dan kurasa kau sangat membutuhkan salam hangat dari tasku ini."

"Cih, aku _nggak_ butuh salam hangat dari apapun."

"Kalau gitu jangan mengangguku. Hari ini hari yang cukup menjengkelkan bagiku."

Pemuda bertato segitiga itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk serigaian yang memuakkan. "Jadi hari ini kau sedang _badmood_ , eh?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, mencoba mengabaikan Kiba yang mulai menggodanya. _'Ya, dan kaulah awal penyebabnya, Pecinta Anjing.'_ jawabnya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menjauhi pemuda yang memang sering menggodanya sedari SMP itu.

"Hei, tunggu dul–"

"Kurasa dari tingkahnya, dia tampak sangat terganggu akibat ulahmu, Kiba- _san_." Kiba menoleh ke pemilik tangan yang menahan tangannya yang terangkat untuk mencegah Sakura. Pemuda bertato itu mendecih kesal. Ia menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dan berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya lalu memukul pelan pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. "Tak kusangka kau juga bersekolah di sini. Bukannya rumahmu jauh?"

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, "Memangnya salah jika aku juga bersekolah di sini? Kita jadi sering bertemu, bukan?" katanya sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku, menambah kesan keren dirinya. "Lagipula satu sekolah denganmu bukan hal yang buruk menurutku."

"Jadi kau bersekolah di sini karena diriku?" ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu tertawa pelan beberapa detik kemudian, menertawai dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri. "Aku bercanda. Kau ke sini karena prestasi _baseball_ di sekolah ini cukup bagus, bukan? Dasar rambut merah maniak _baseball_."

Pemuda itu tertawa–entah mengapa itu cukup terdengar garing di telinga Sakura. " _Baseball_ itu olahraga yang sangat di penuhi semangat. Seharusnya kau merasakan ketika berlari menuju _base_ , ketika kau berhasil memukul ataupun melempar. Itu semua sangat menyenangkan."

"Terserah katamu, dasar maniak."

"Berhenti mengatakan panggilan itu, Lolita Setengah Jadi."

"Hei–" Oke, Sakura akui tingginya hanya sekitar 147 cm, dua puluh dua senti lebih pendek darinya. Tapi, tidak semua perempuan yang pendek itu loli, bukan? Pakai kata 'Setengah Jadi', pula. "Apa-apaan panggilanmu itu, Gaara?"

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tertawa sedikit keras, "Gini, ya Haruno Sakura. Kau itu pendek. Sifatmu itu sebenarnya kekanak-kanakkan–tapi tertutupi dengan sifat dinginmu. Untuk beberapa ekspresi kau terlihat imut. Jadi, kau yang terlihat setengah-setengah itu membuatku memanggilmu dengan panggilan tadi. Dibilang loli tapi kau kasar. Dibilang tomboy, tapi terkadang kau malah bertingkah seperti perempuan seperti biasanya." Gaara menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura yang membuat perempuan itu sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya.

Sakura cengo. Ini kata terpanjang yang ia dengar. Selama empat tahun dia berteman dengan pemuda itu, baru kali ini ia mendengar _plus_ melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang tampak bersemangat–selain membicarakan _baseball_. Seingatnya, hari ini tim _baseball_ tidak memiliki jadwal latihan tanding antar sekolah lainnya ataupun perlengkapan olahraga baru. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tampak cerah hari ini?

"Ah, terserahmulah, Gaara. Ada baiknya jika kau ke UKS nanti. Tampaknya kau sakit sehingga kau terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini." ujar perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu sambil memulai ancang-ancang untuk berjalan ke kelasnya. " _Bye-bye_. Kuharap kau menyukai ekskul _baseball_ di sekolah ini."

"Aku pasti akan menyukainya. _Bye-bye_."

Sakura memberikan senyuman tipis ke pemuda itu. Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Gaara yang melihat punggung Sakura pun tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan sangat menyukainya. Karena selain _baseball_ , ada lagi yang menarik perhatianku di sekolah ini." gumamnya sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang pemuda bersandar di balik pintu. Tepat di belakang pintu yang ia sandar, kedua manusia berbeda gender itu tadi saling bercengkrama. Ia mendengar semua interaksi mereka. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, ia menutup buku yang ia baca lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan berbagai macam hal yang ia pikirkan di otaknya.

.

Sakura tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Tepat di hadapannya ini, kedua temannya menatapnya antusias–terutama Ino dengan serigaian jahilnya. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghela napasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia kurang menyukai ini. Salahnya juga sih, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran kedua temannya saat itu.

"Kau harus memberitahuku. Siapa pemuda itu? Baru kali ini aku melihat dirimu akrab dengan laki-laki." ujar perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu dengan tatapan menuntut. Sakura memakan bekalnya. Kroket yang ibunya buat entah mengapa terasa kurang di lidahnya.

Hinata angkat bicara, "Sakura- _chan_ , wajahmu terlihat lebih ceria tadi. Sepertinya pemuda itu membuatmu berubah." Perempuan berwajah ayu itu semakin menatap Sakura antusias. "Akhirnya aku melihatmu seperti itu setelah sekian tahun lamanya."

"Memangnya dia seperti itu dulu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Du–"

"Hinata, cukup." Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya sambil menatap bekalnya. Hinata yang menyadari itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengungkit masa lalu temannya itu.

"Maaf," gumam Hinata sambil menatap hati-hati Sakura. Ino menatap Hinata tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang salah?

Sakura yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menutup bekalnya yang baru ia makan setengahnya, berdiri dan menatap kedua temannya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar." ucapnya langsung melenggang pergi, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Ino.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Masa lalunya itu cukup menghantuinya hingga saat ini. Pengkhianatan. Untuk apa dia berkorban demi seseorang yang mengkhianatinya? Untuk apa dia mempercayai orang lain jika ternyata mereka tidak mempercayai dirinya? Untuk apa berinteraksi dengan yang lain jika mereka tidak mengnggap dirimu sama sekali?

Ini menyebalkan.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela lorong. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Entah sudah sejauh mana ia berjalan. Perempuan itu melirik ke kanan. Labolatorium Kimia. Ah, dia melewati toilet, tepat lima meter di belakangnya. Menyadari itu, Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berbalik menuju tujuan utamanya.

Namun, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dari ujung lorong. Di tempat yang sepi itu, sangat aneh jika ada seseorang yang tertawa seperti itu. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mengenal suara tawa ini. Ah, ini bukan tertawa jika ia mendengar lelucon dari pelawak. Ini adalah tawa yang menyebalkan. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara.

Iris _emerald_ nya mengintip dari daun pintu yang terbuka. Tepat di dalam gudang ini, ada tiga orang perempuan dan satu orang lainnya yang tengah menatap ketiga perempuan dengan tatapan meminta ampun. Perempuan itu menangis, seolah-olah mengharapkan ada seseorang yang membantunya dari ketiga perempuan di hadapannya. _'Pembulian.'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Rahang perempuan itu mulai mengeras disertai tangannya yang sedikit mengepal.

Namun, itu semua terhenti ketika perempuan yang tengah dibuli itu menatapnya. Bahunya tidak lagi menegang, begitu pula dengan kepalan tangannya yang mulai melemas. Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika kedua bola mata perempuan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

' _Ini bukan urusanku_.'

Dengan segera ia memasuki toilet lalu mencuci wajahnya hingga empat kali. Rambut depannya basah hingga menetes mengenai seragam bagian atasnya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. _'Sangat mengerikan.'_ batinnya mengejek dirinya sendiri. Rambut yang sedikit berantakan dengan ekspresi yang sangat suram.

Sakura merogoh saku roknya, mengambil sapu tangan. Sembari mengelap wajahnya, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, tempat dimana dirinya dan kedua temannya menghabiskan waktu makan siang. Sakura menghela napas. Entah mengapa perempuan yang dibuli tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Memikirkannya kembali membuatnya ia pusing.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memegang tangan kirinya. Dengan mata sedikit menyipit, ia menoleh menatap sang pemilik tangan. "Kau sakit?" tanya pemuda itu menatapnya khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Gaara."

"Kau pucat."

"Kurang tidur, mungkin itu penyebabnya." Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Ia cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura. "Jangan memaksakan diri, oke?" ucapnya sebelum perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu berjalan lebih jauh. Sakura yang mendengar itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu tersenyum tipis. Gaara, pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Memang, ia tidak ingin mempercayai orang lain, tapi entah mengapa itu semua goyah ketika kembali menatap ketiga temannya. Gaara, Ino dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga sudah cukup. Berada di samping mereka saja itu sudah sangat cukup.

Ia tidak ingin mereka bertiga meninggalkan dirinya.

.

"Yakin, pulang sendiri?" Gaara menatapnya khawatir. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit lalu. Ino sedang ada kegiatan ekskul dan Hinata pasti sudah dijemput oleh kakaknya. Kekhawatiran Gaara terbukti, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu demam. Wajahnya lebih pucat dibandingkan terakhir ia bertemu dengannya beberapa jam sebelumnya–meskipun sedikit memerah karena demam.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Rumahmu berlawanan arah denganku, bukan? Lagipula aku naik sepeda."

Gaara menghela napasnya. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ ini sangatlah keras kepala. "Baiklah, tapi ketika sudah sampai rumah, kirimi aku pesan."

"Oke," ujar Sakura sambil menaiki sepedanya. "Itupun kalau kuingat." Perempuan itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggayuh sepedanya cepat. Gaara yang mendengar itu pun cengo sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, ia terkekeh pelan. Perempuan itu, Sakura, selalu saja terlihat menarik di matanya.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi cengo pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara, ia bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Di halte bus dekat Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya. Waktu itu Sakura sering duduk menenangkan diri di sana–tanpa disangka itu menarik perhatian pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara sering berlatih _baseball_ dengan tim lainnya di lapangan tepat di depan halte. Maka dari itu, Sakura masih ingat ketika Gaara dengan seragam _baseball_ nya duduk di sampingnya. Tidak terlalu dekat, memang, tapi tetap saja ia dapat mengingat pemuda itu–karena terlalu sering duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu terus menggayuh sepedanya. Melewati jalanan yang ia lalui tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di rumahnya. Jarak yang biasa ia tempuh lima belas menit pun menjadi terasa lebih singkat.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghentikan sepedanya, menatap bagian dalam rumahnya di balik pagar. Ia pun menuruni sepedanya, menyenderkan sepedanya ke pagar berdinding–tepat di samping pagar besi–lalu membuka gerbang. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil sepedanya. Dan lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang menghantui pikirannya selama empat tahun ini. Pemuda yang menjadi teman semasa kecilnya dulu. Pemuda yang membuatnya memendam sebuah perasaan. Dan pemuda yang kini mungkin telah melupakannya. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya sesak. Sejenak, ia lupa untuk bernapas. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dia memegangi stang sepedanya dan menggeret sepeda itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

' _Sepertinya demam ini membuatku berhalusinasi dirinya.'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu di tarik ke belakang, berbalik dan pipinya menabrak pelan dada sang penarik. Sakura lagi-lagi menahan napasnya ketika menyadari dirinya sangatlah dekat dengan seseorang yang menariknya itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mundur selangkah. Pemuda yang tadi berdiri beberapa meter di sana tepat berada di hadapannya. Tangan kiri pemuda itu menarik pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat. Pemuda itu menduk sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajah Sakura. Detak jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kali ini ia merasa jika suhu tubuhnya benar-benar bertambah panas.

Ah, dia berharap agar warna merah pada wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau melupakanku, Saki?" ucap pemuda itu tanpa memperlebar jarak wajah mereka. Paras tampan pemuda itu sekilas mengingatkannya pada salah satu ekspresi pemuda itu sewaktu kecil.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia tidak tahu ingin mengucapkan apa. Suaranya tercekat, menahan agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap iris hitam pekat pemuda itu dalam-dalam–begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Napasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Pemuda ini nyata. Ini bukan halusinasinya.

"Kau–"

Ucapannya terputus ketika tangan pemuda itu menyentuh dahinya pelan. "Sama seperti dulu, kau selalu meremehkan kesehatanmu." Pemuda itu pun memperlebar jarak mereka. Tangannya merogoh saku blazernya dan memberikannya ke tangan Sakura lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke jidat perempuan itu. Sakura sedikit meringis dan mengelus pelan dahinya.

"Beristirahatlah. Dan tegur aku di sekolah jika kau sembuh." ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Tatapan elangnya melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh. Perempuan itu memandangi punggung pemuda itu hingga berbelok memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat ia kenali. Rumah Bibi Kurenai.

' _Anak kost bibi yang baru sangat tampan, loh.'_

"Jadi, yang dimaksud Bibi Kurenai waktu itu dia?" Sakura menghela napasnya kasar. Ia pun menatap benda yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sebuah kompres penurun suhu. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu tahu jika dirinya demam. "Dasar, dia itu–"

"–Uchiha Sasuke."

.

Sakura merapatkan selimutnya agar kain tebal itu dapat menghangatkannya. Ia merasa kedinginan, tapi suhu tubuhnya panas. Keringat bahkan sudah membasahi sebagian besar piama yang ia pakai. ' _Aku benci sakit._ ' batin perempuan itu sambil mencoba untuk tertidur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sakit. Dirinya sudah menahan diri agar tidak bermain hujan ataupun minuman dingin dan lain halnya yang dapat membuatnya sakit. Lalu apa penyebabnya? Ini sangat tiba-tiba.

Ah, sudahlah. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu terlalu lemah untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan. Siapa yang membukanya? Hantu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore dan selama ia tinggal, belum pernah mengalami kejadian dengan makhluk astral itu.

Terlihat kepala dengan rambut merah mengintip dari balik daun pintu. Gaara. Cuma dia teman Sakura yang memiliki warna mencolok–selain warna asli rambut dirinya. Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar lalu tersenyum tipis ketika pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil membawa _cake_ yang Sakura yakin pemuda itu membelinya di dekat sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pemuda itu setelah sebelumnya menaruh _cake_ yang ia bawa di atas meja belajar perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu. Pemuda itu pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura dan menatap perempuan itu dengan sedikit khawatir.

Dengan mata sayu, Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah lihat, bukan? Sama sekali tidak baik." jawab perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu dengan tampang masamnya. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, berhadapan dengan pemua itu. "Aku benci demam." lanjutnya sambil memajukan bibirnya yang pucat. Gaara tertawa pelan.

Pemuda pecinta _baseball_ itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan tangan dingin pemuda itu menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik. "Masih panas. Lebih parah dari kemarin malah." gumam pemuda itu menarik tangannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak akan masuk ke sekolah dua atau tiga hari."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya menatap pemuda itu sedikit jail, "Kenapa? Kau merindukanku karena tidak bertemu di sekolah?" Perempuan itu tersenyum jail. Gaara yang mendengar itu mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Ya, kurasa aku merindukan seseorang yang akan berdebat dengan Kiba di lorong nantinya. Melihatnya melempar tas ke wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Lalu–"

"Jangan mengejekku!"

Gaara tertawa, sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya. Ia tampak lebih puas. Sakura mencubit pelan lengan atas pemuda itu agar meredakan suaranya–sayangnya bukan mereda malah semakin keras. Kedua bola mata Sakura menatap ekspresi pemuda itu. Gaara tampak sangat bahagia hari ini. Tiga tahun mengenalnya membuat Sakura ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam. Dulu, dia adalah pemuda yang cukup misterius, pendiam dengan tatapannya yang menatap datar sekelilingnya.

Tapi, semakin ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu, semakin sering pula ia mengenal karakternya. Ia dapat tertawa lepas seperti ini atau pun melontarkan godaan dan lelucon kepadanya. Ia juga sangat jail di saat-saat tertentu. Tapi, meskipun begitu, pemuda itu sangat hangat.

"Ah, tadi Kiba nitip ucapan semoga cepat sembuh," ucap Gaara, matanya lagi-lagi mengerling jail. "Mungkin dia kangen ngejaili dirimu."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Hei…" tegurnya sambil memukul pemuda itu pelan. "Meskipun dia bandel, Kiba itu termasuk anak baik. Penampilannya saja yang menipu." Gaara hanya memainkan bibirnya sekilas, entah mempercayai atau tidak ucapan Sakura. Iris hijau pucatnya menatap langit-langit kamar perempuan itu.

"Aku baru tahu kau menyukai benda-benda luar angkasa."

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sih, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum tipis. _Emerald_ nya menatap hiasan di langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gaara yang melihat itu pun tertegun. Baru kali ini dia melihat _emerald_ itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan sepertyi itu.

"Hei, aku sudah mendaftar ke ekskul _baseball_ tadi." ujar pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura menatapnya antusias. Dirinya memang bukan pecinta _baseball_ tapi, dia menyukainya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini yang membuatnya menyukai olahraga itu.

"Pelatihannya di mulai besok. Dan dua minggu lagi ada latihan tanding anggota baru dengan kakak kelas."

"Bukannya itu bagus? Kau bisa menunjukkan kemampuanmu dari situ, bukan?"

"Memang sih, tapi, bukannya ini terlalu cepat?"

Sakura menaikkan bahunya, "Lebih cepat lebih baik, kau tidak perlu menunggu kelas tiga tahun ini lulus baru dapat memasuki tim inti."

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Iris hijau daunnya menatap Sakura, "Lalu kau? Ikut ekskul apa?"

"Karate lagi, mungkin." jawabnya sedikit ragu–tersirat ketidakniatan di dalamnya dan Gaara menyadarinya. Memang sih, Sakura berencana mengikuti ekskul itu sedari awal, tapi entah mengapa semakin hari ia semakin tidak niat. "Atau aku tidak mengikuti ekskul. Ah, kalau tidak, membuat ekskul sendiri, 'Ekstra Pulang Ke Rumah'."

Gaara memukul kepala Sakura pelan, "Kalau tidak punya tujuan gitu mending jadi manager ekskul kami."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya di setiap ekstra yang populer itu pasti memiliki manager yang dapat dihandalkan? Sangat tidak mungkin mereka mengurus ekskul mereka sendiri tanpa bantuan manager. Ekskul _baseball_ di sekolahnya saja dulu memiliki manager yang sangat giat meskipun akhirnya ekstra _baseball_ nya hanya bertahan hingga router ke tiga.

"Dua mananger sudah lulus. Dan manager yang sekarang kelas tiga. Kurasa dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan." Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya menatap Sakura seakan-akan mengatakan, 'Jadi mau tidak?'.

"Akan kupikirkan." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menguap. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu mulai mengantuk–efek obatnya bekerja. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum maklum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang. Nanti malah _nggak_ dapat bus ke rumahku lagi. Cepat sembuh, oke?" Gaara mengacak-acak pelan rambut hitam sebahu Sakura. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu sedikit menggerutu akan tindakan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya namun itu tidak membuatnya kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah menjengukku." kata Sakura. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman yang cukup lebar. Sangat manis. Saking manisnya, Gaara mungkin akan terdiam menatapnya jika saja tidak ingat kalau perempuan itu sudah sangat mengantuk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap tengkuknya, mencoba agar tidak salah tingkah. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Gaara berbalik sebentar, menatap Sakura yang mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Ia tersenyum penuh arti ke perempuan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. Pintu tertutup. Dan Sakura menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terlelap. Dua menit kemudian ia tertidur. Sangat pulas. Saking pulasnya, ia tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pemuda yang memasuki kamarnya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tertidur.

Tangan kanannya mengelus surai hitam–pemuda itu tahu dulunya berwarna _pink_ –yang sedikit lepek karena keringat. Mengelusnya berlahan, memastikan si pemilik surai hitam itu nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap sang putri tidur dalam-dalam. Sorot matanya mulai berubah, menjadi lebih sendu.

Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi perempuan itu tanpa memperdulikan suhu badan Sakura yang meninggi. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi mengelus surai hitam itu kini meremas pelan helaian rambut itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi diam kini memegangi tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kuat.

"Maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu selama ini."

.

.

.

.

.

….. ._.

MANGAP! MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA! TT_TT Maaf karena kemarin langsung selesai aja. Ngga ada basa-basinya. Terus ceritanya terlalu mainstream. Terus typo yang bertebaran. (tulisannya SMA, tertulis Sekolah Menengah Keatas -_-") Ancur… -_-… dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Banyak banget sampai merenung di depan laptop TnT.

Ah, sudahlah TTwTT… udah ke publish…

Akhir kata… terima kasih sudah membaca, review, favorite dan follow XD ini ide yang mainstream dan yaa… mungkin agak sulit di jabarkan ._.

Kritik dan saran sangat bermanfaat untukku. ^^

.

DaunllalangKuning : Ohayou juga, DaunllalangKuning ^^. Untuk sarannya bisa jadi masukkan, agak kurang juga sih, manggil Sakura dengan kata 'Ra' atau 'Saku'. Jujur, sering kebiasaan manggil nama temen pakai dua huruf belakang dan di depan hehehee.. Akan diusahakan untuk diubah –nggak janji karena mungkin akan kepakai lagi untuk beberapa alasan. Lagipula di Jepangnya nggak ada penyingkatan nama kaya gitu -_- *apalah diriku*. Terima kasih sudah mau review :3 untuk punggung siapa dan yang ngekost itu siapa nanti akan ketahuan juga, kok.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bocah beriris emerald itu menoleh ke seorang bocah yang kini tengah sibuk bermain game di sampingnya. Bocah perempuan itu–Sakura–tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Hari ini ibunya mengajaknya untuk bermain ke rumah temannya–kebetulan anaknya sekelas dengannya. Baru saja menginjakkan kakinya, sang ibu malah sibuk sendiri dengan temannya, meninggalkan dirinya dengan bocah laki-laki itu._

 _Ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa atau menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa. Sakura mulai bosan berada di sini. Memang, ia cukup dekat dengan bocah laki-laki itu, tapi lain halnya jika teman sekelasnya itu sudah berdiam diri dalam gamenya. Tidak ingin di ganggu dan akan ngambek sampai akhirnya perempuan beriris emerald itu yang menangis untuk minta dimaafkan._

 _Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memutari bagian ruangan rumah itu hingga dua kali. Karena masih bosan, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Ibunya pasti masih lama untuk mengobrol dan bocah laki-laki itu pasti tidak peduli dirinya kemana. Pintu depan terbuka. Menampilkan langit yang cerah disertai awan putih yang terlihat seperti kapas._

 _Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Ada hal lain yang cukup menarik di matanya. Hewan berkaki empat dengan bulu hitam-putih. Hewan itu berjalan terlihat sedang santai tepat di depan pagar rumah temannya itu. Ekor hewan itu bergerak kesana kemari, pertanda sedang menikmati kenyamanan yang tengah hewan itu rasakan. Kucing. Dan itu adalah hewan kesukaan bocah beriris emerald._

 _Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati, ia pun mendekati hewan itu. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, berpikir akhirnya ia memiliki hal yang tidak membuatnya bosan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan ia akan dapat menggendong kucing itu. Tangan mungilnya memegang pagar besi untuk membukanya._

 _KRIET…_

 _Bunyi dari pagar besi itu membuat hewan berkaki empat itu menyadari kehadirannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap bocah perempuan di hadapannya sejenak, memperhatikan gerak-gerik bocah perempuan itu. Bocah itu menelan air liurnya, takut-takut jika hewan yang ia sukai itu berlari. Ia sering melihat kucing ini ketika bermain ke rumah temannya ini, tapi, sayangnya ia belum pernah mengelus atau mendekati kucing ini dikarenakan hewan ini selalu menghindar._

 _Sakura mengambil langkah pertamanya, berharap kucing itu tidak berlari. Kucing itu memberi respon, berdiri lalu menatap waspada. Bocah itu merengut. Ia sudah tahu jika ia mengambil langkah lagi, maka kucing itu akan berlari. Akhirnya, dia pun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Lari atau tidak, kucing itu harus ia dapatkan hari ini. Jika hewan itu lari, maka ia akan mengejarnya._

 _Tepat seperti dugaannya. Kucing itu lari. Sakura pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar hewan itu. Ia memanglah perempuan, tapi dirinya adalah salah satu lari tercepat di kelasnya. Bocah itu berbelok mengikuti arah lari kucing berbulu hitam-putih itu, tetap berusaha mengejar kucing itu. Tenaganya mulai terkuras. Tapi, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya mengurangi semangatnya._

" _Neko-chan," panggil Sakura. Ia sangat ingin mengelus hewan itu dan sangat disayangkan jika sekarang ia tidak mendapatkannya lagi._

 _Kucing itu semakin mempercepat larinya, membuat jarak yang semakin lebar dari bocah itu. Napas perempuan beriris emerald itu mulai tidak beraturan. Rambut pink sepinggangnya sudah berantakan karena terlalu cepat berlari. Keringat juga sudah mulai mengucur lumayan deras dari wajahnya._

 _Sakura menghentikan larinya ketika hewan berkaki empat itu memasuki sebuah rumah. Hewan itu menatap dirinya itu dari bawah mobil yang terpakir di balik gerbang rumah itu. Bocah perempuan itu menghela napasnya kecewa. Ia merengut, memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal kucing itu._

 _Sambil menghela napasnya kecewa untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura itu pun meninggalkan rumah itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, perempuan berusia delapan tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya. Iris emeraldnya menatap panik sekelilingnya._

" _Ini dimana?"_

Don't Ignore Me, Please!  
.

.

.  
Karakter :

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara  
.

.

.  
Genre:

Romance  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Chapter 03 : Masa Lalu

.

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi itu adalah kepingan dari masa lalunya. Dirinya yang tersesat di kawasan rumah teman kecilnya saat itu. Hanya gara-gara mengejar seekor kucing, ia membuat ibu, teman ibunya dan tentu saja bocah laki-laki itu khawatir. Untungnya teman sekelasnya itu langsung menyadari kehilangannya dan langsung mencarinya saat itu.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu pun masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi bocah laki-laki itu yang menatapnya khawatir. Bocah itu berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang menangis panik. Dengan tangannya yang hangat, bocah itu pun menuntun dirinya kembali ke rumah. Bocah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama di perjalanan. Mereka berdua berdiam diri dalam keheningan itu yang membuat dirinya di saat kecil hanya menatap punggung bocah laki-laki yang ia kagumi. Sakura masih ingat semua itu.

Ia juga masih ingat rasa hangat yang menjalar pada dirinya saat itu.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Suhu badannya sudah sedikit menurun, mungkin lusa dirinya sudah sembuh. Mimpi tadi. Untuk beberapa tahun ini, dirinya kembali memimpikan itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah laki-laki yang menjadi teman semasa kecilnya itu. Apa karena ia bertemu dengannya kemarin jadinya ia bermimpi seperti ini?

Mungkin iya, tapi jawaban tidak juga dapat dilontarkan.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu merenggangkan badannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, badannya pegal semua. Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya, berniat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Namun, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, iris _emerald_ nya menangkap sebuah benda di atas meja belajarnya, tepat di sebelah _cake_ yang Gaara bawa tadi.

Puding stoberi. Itu makanan kesukaannya. Sakura mengambil puding itu dan menatap bingung. Ada seseorang yang datang menjenguknya, kah? Atau ibunya yang sengaja menaruh makanan ini di sini? Niatnya untuk mencuci muka pun dia urungkan. Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga, berniat menanyakan adakah seseorang yang menjenguknya ketika ia tidur tadi.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, tempat biasa ibunya berdiam diri. Sayangnya tempat itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tidak menyerah, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, kamar orang tuanya hingga halaman belakang. Tidak ada siapapun. Ibunya pasti ada urusan di luar. Pukul 20.20. Memangnya ibunya itu memiliki urusan apa di luar sana?

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghela napasnya. Ia pun menatap kembali puding stoberi yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Firasatnya ada seseorang yang datang menjenguknya tadi sore. Tapi siapa? Terbesit sekilas di pikirannya seorang pemuda beriris _onyx_ yang kemarin ia temui. Dengan segera Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Tidak mungkin Sasuke_.' batinnya. Lalu siapa jika bukan selain dirinya? Puding ini adalah puding yang sangat ia sukai dulu. Bahkan, Sasuke menghadiahi makanan ini ketika dirinya ulang tahun yang ke sembilan, tepat dua tahun sebelum pemuda itu mulai menjauhi dirinya.

Selain pemuda itu, ketiga temannya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Ia sudah jarang memakan puding kesukaannya–di sekolah tidak ada yang menjualnya dan perempuan itu terlalu malas untuk bergerak ke toko swalayan untuk membelinya. Sakura menghela napasnya sedikit frustasi. Sakura kembali menatap puding di tangannya. Lagi-lagi terbayang pemuda itu. Mengapa hal yang menyangkut pemuda itu selalu saja membuatnya gelisah? Ia sudah berharap banyak selama empat tahun. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu terkadang berpikir untuk menyerah.

Genggamannya pada puding itu semakin erat. Bertahan, atau melupakan? Sakura masih memikirkan kedua hal itu.

.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa bosan. Memang hari ini dirinya sudah memasuki sekolah, tapi tetap saja jika di sekolahnya dia disuguhi dengan ocehan-ocehan Ino–yang lagi-lagi tentang cowo tampan. Hinata yang menjadi satu-satunya pendengar hanya bisa tersenyum, berbeda terbalik dengan dirinya yang langsung memasang wajah bosan. Pukul 17.00. Sudah cukup sore. Hari ini perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu tidak membawa sepedanya–makadari itu dia bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan kedua temannya di taman.

"Ino, Hinata. Aku pulang duluan." pamit Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan sejenak. Mereka menyadari jika teman berambut hitam sebahunya itu sedikit aneh.

"Sakura, tunggu. Pulang bareng, woi." teriak Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil bersamaan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menoleh sedikit tanpa memperlambat langkahnya. "Kita antar Hinata ke halte, oke?"

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Rumah Hinata agak jauh dari sekolah sedangkan rumah Ino, berada di dekat sekolah, sekitar berjarak sepuluh meter. Mereka berjalan bertiga. Sama seperti biasanya, Ino sebagai pemecah suasana, Hinata sebagai pendengar dan Sakura yang paling tidak peduli dengan tingkah teman berambut _blonde_ nya itu.

Halte bus cukup dekat dengan taman sehingga Sakura dan Ino tidak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ino melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata ketika perempuan berambut _indigo_ itu memasuki bus. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis–yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Ino sambil menyeret Sakura agar berjalan sedikit cepat. Sakura yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah. Percume memberontak, Ino malah menguatkan pegangannya nanti. Sekarang mereka mulai memasuki daerah pertokoan. Trotoar sangat penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Hei, Saku." Sakura merespon panggilan itu dengan gumaman. "Kita berteman sudah hampir dua tahun, kan?"

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Jika dibandingkan Hinata dan Gaara, Inolah yang masih dikatakan teman 'baru'nya. Dia memang masih belum terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi Sakura cukup nyaman berteman dengan Ino.

"Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Ino terdiam. Tangannya masih tetap memegangi pergelangan Sakura. Perempuan berambut sebahu itu memandangi temannya bingung. Tumben-tumbennya temannya yang cerewet ini menanyakan hal yang cukup aneh. Biasanya dia akan berceloteh tentang hal lain. Sakura ikut terdiam. Dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

Iris _emerald_ nya menatap jalanan sore yang cukup padat. Dia baru saja tidak keluar rumah selama tiga hari. Tapi, entah mengapa terasa lama tidak melihat permandangan kota. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap seorang yang ingin dia hindari. Rambut merah. Berkacamata. "Ino, kita cari jalan lain" ucapnya sambil mengambil langkah.

Ino menarik tangannya, menahan perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu pergi. Mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap bingung Sakura. "Memangnya ada apa, Sakura?"

"Karin," gumam Sakura tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. Iris _emerald_ nya menangkap tatapan Ino yang semakin menatapnya bingung. Ah, Sakura baru ingat. Ino tidak tahu apapun yang menyangkut dirinya dan perempuan yang bernama Karin itu.

"Pokoknya kita ambil jalan lain, Ino."

" _Nggak_. Sampai kamu ngasih tahu alasannya." Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. Uzumaki Karin, teman satu sekolah ketika mereka semasa SMP dulu. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Sakura sehingga perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menghindari Karin?

Sakura menghela napasnya kasar. Ia pun menyentakkan tangannya sedikit kuat sehingga terlepas dari tangan Ino. Perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu terkejut dan mengejar Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil langkah. Berkali-kali Ino mengucapkan kata 'maaf' karena menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Saat ini, matanya terfokus ke temannya yang berambut hitam sebahu itu.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Sakura begitu menghindari Karin? Ino mengenal Karin tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Baginya, Karin bukanlah seorang perempuan yang bertingkah. Malah dia terlihat seperti siswi seperti biasanya. Hanya saja sedikit pemalu. Ino mempercepat larinya. Sakura tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di hadapannya.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya. Napasnya sudah tidak beraturan. Dia bukanlah lagi seperti semasa kecilnya dulu yang selalu aktif berlari, diumurnya yang sekarang, staminanya berbeda jauh dengan dirinya di masa kecil. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu akhirnya pasrah ditangkap oleh Ino. Tepat di saat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tangan Ino menyentuh bahunya. Napasnya juga tidak beraturan, tapi setidaknya Ino masih memiliki energi lebih dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" Ino menarik napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kau memiliki masalah dengan Karin?"

Sakura terdiam. Kepalanya sedikit berputar ke belakang, mencoba melirik Ino. Bayangan masa lalu itu kembali menghantui dirinya. Karin. Pembulian. Rambutnya. Dan tatapan memuakkan yang tidak ingin Sakura lihat. Rahang Sakura mengeras. Matanya menatap benci tampilan dirinya sendiri pada kaca di sebuah toko kue.

Mengapa hari-harinya terasa berat? Kemarin Sasuke. Dan sekarang perempuan itu. Ya, ampun, rasanya Sakura ingin mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan tidak akan keluar jika ia masih bertemu dengan bagian masa lalunya. Awalnya dirinya tidak merasa keberatan jika itu Sasuke. Toh, itu adalah suatu permasalahan yang belum selesai–bagi Sakura. Tapi untuk Karin, baginya urusannya sudah selesai sedari ia menatap kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik lensanya itu.

"Sekarang katakan kepadaku apa masalahmu dengan Karin?" Ino mengulangi permintaannya. Mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap memohon ke Sakura. " _Please_ , setidaknya kau menceritakan satu masalahmu kepadaku. Jangan ke Hinata saja, oke?"

Sakura masih bergeming. Ia ingin menceritakannya, tapi mulutnya enggan untuk terbuka. Seakan-akan terkunci dan tidak ingin terbuka. Ino memang temannya. Tapi, dibandingkan dengannya, Sakura lebih bisa terbuka pada Hinata. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia belum siap.

Ino menatapnya kecewa. "Kau tahu, aku merasa selama ini kau selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Tingkahmu berbeda ketika bersama Hinata. Kau lebih tampak terbuka dengannya." Mata perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kita berteman, bukan? Tapi mengapa ketika ada hal yang menyangkut tentang dirimu hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Seakan-akan itu cerita yang hanya diketahui oleh kau dan Hinata."

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menatap Ino. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Bukan itu maksudnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengasingkan Ino. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia ingin menyanggah dan mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah seperti yang temannya itu pikirkan. Tapi, di saat seperti ini, satu kata yang keluarpun entah mengapa bisa terdengar salah.

Terdiam. Kedua perempuan berbeda warna rambut itu pun akhirnya terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ino mengusap matanya, menghapus air mata yang nyaris keluar. Menghembuskan napasnya, lalu menatap Sakura. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika iris _emerald_ itu mencerminkan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku terlalu emosi." ujar Ino memecah suasana. Ia mencoba tersenyum, berharap Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi. Memang, tadi adalah hal yang memenuhi pikirannya selama berteman dengan Hinata dan Sakura. Tapi, mengungkapkannya seperti itu justru membuatnya ikut merasa bersalah.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah nyaris jam enam sore."

"Nee… Ino," Sakura bersuara sangat pelan. Mata Ino menyipit pelan, berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalu burukmu?"

"…." Ino terdiam. Matanya mencoba untuk membaca ekspresi temannya itu. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanyanya. Tangan Ino menggenggam erat tali tasnya.

Sakura terdiam, tidak ingin mengulangi pertanyaannya. Iris _emerald_ itu menatap Ino sendu. Ah, mungkin memang belum saatnya dia bercerita banyak ke perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu. Sakura mencoba tersenyum tipis, "Lupakan apa ya–"

"Aku akan menjauhinya…" potong Ino sambil menatap lurus ke _emerald_ Sakura. "…mungkin,"

Tawa garing keluar dari mulut Sakura, "Itulah yang sedang kulakukan." Mata Ino melebar. Sekarang ia mengerti maksudnya. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengambil langkah, "Ayo pulang, Ino."

.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Langit berbintang pada malam ini membuatnya sedikit tenang. Iris _emerald_ nya menelusuri bintang-bintang itu hingga akhirnya sebuah bintang menjadi pusat penglihatannya. Bintang kejora. Bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman tipis yang cukup menenangkan.

Ucapan Ino masih membayanginya tadi. Apakah dia terlalu terbuka ke Hinata dibandingkan Ino? Ia ingin sekali berkata kalau Sakura tidak melihatnya sebagai orang asing. Ia ingin bercerita. Tapi, entah mengapa suaranya tercekat, tertahan di tenggorokan. Hanya pertanyaan yang tadilah mewakili ceritanya. Ya… meskipun itu hanya membuat Ino tahu kalau dia memiliki masalah dengan Karin, bukan penyebabnya.

Halte sudah sangat sepi. Begitu pula dengan trotoar. Sakura tidak pulang. Dia memang mengikuti Ino hingga mereka berpisah di perpotongan jalan. Perempuan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Kakinya melangkah menelusuri trotoar yang biasa ia lalui semasa SMP dulu. Halte. Hanya itulah satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

Pukul 19.47. Nyaris pukul delapan malam. Sakura meneguk minuman hangatnya untuk terakhir kalinya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Nasib baik memang tidak berpihak kepadanya akhir-akhir ini. Harapannya memiliki masa SMA yang lebih baik, justru malah terikat dengan masa lalunya.

Sasuke dan Karin. Baru dua. Untung-untung jika dia tidak bertemu lebih dari itu.

Pikiran Sakura kembali ke masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menjauhinya. Setelah itu berlanjut ke masa lalunya dengan Karin hingga dia tidak lagi mempercayai siapapun setelah itu.

Dan lagi, langkahnya terhenti.

Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu. Keduanya memiliki kemiripan. Lalu mengapa ia hanya membenci Karin? Sangat tidak adil jika memakai alasan kalau pemuda itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya dan itu diberi toleransi. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kuat. Dirinya sangat salah. Tidak seharusnya ia berpihak pada salah satu. Keduanya sama. Ia tidak seharusnya menghindari Karin jika dia malah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Ia menatap trotoar dengan tak semangat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meskipun ia tahu salah, tetap saja untuk bertemu dengan Karin itu sangatlah berat. Karena dari situlah, dia harus mengecat rambutnya.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu tersentak ketika ada seseorang menariknya ke belakang sehingga punggungnya menabrak tubuh tegap sang pelaku. Matanya sedikit terbuka lebar ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang tepat di hadapannya. Seseorang telah menyelamatkannya. Sakura mengerjabkan matanya sejenak.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura sambil menjauhkan dirinya. Bukannya menjauh, kedua tangan itu justru melingkari lehernya, menahannya agar tidak kemana-mana. Sakura menatap tangan itu bingung. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini. Orang itu menurunkan kepalanya hingga dahinya menyentuh bahu Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Mungkin ia akan langsung memberikan jurus andalan Karatenya jika saja ia tidak merasakan rasa hangat itu lagi. Napasnya tertahan sejenak ketika helaian rambut itu menyentuh pipinya lembut, menebarkan aroma _mint_ yang sangat familiar baginya. Entah mengapa jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal. Sepertinya ia mengenali orang yang berada di belakangnya saat ini.

Iris _emerald_ itu melirik helaian rambut itu. _Dark blue_. Warna yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba agar menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Suara detakan jantungnya semakin keras. Ia berharap suara itu tidak terdengar oleh orang itu

"Etto… bisa tolong le–"

"Kumohon, sebentar saja." potong orang itu dengan nada memohon. Kedua tangannya semakin memeluk Sakura erat. Tarikan napas orang itu membuat Sakura sedikit gelisah, apalagi dengan cengkraman orang itu pada bahunya. Suaranya tadi membuat perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu mengenalnya. Suara yang dulunya sedikit kekanak-kanakan kini sudah menjadi berat dan dewasa.

Untungnya jalanan sepi saat ini. Jadi, Sakura tidak menjadi pusat perhatian–ini adalah salah satu hal yang ia benci. Ia terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan orang itu memeluk dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di lehernya untuk beberapa saat. Dengan ragu-ragu, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu menyentuh tangan orang itu, berharap memberikan respon dan melepaskannya.

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak, menghadap lehernya sehingga napasnya membuat Sakura sedikit geli. "Bukannya sudah kubilang, tegur aku jika kau sudah sembuh?"

Sakura menelan air liurnya. Tanpa harus dilihat, ia tahu kedua mata elang itu memperhatikannya dari balik helaian rambut sebahunya. "Aku tidak menganggap serius itu." ucapnya sambil menggerakkan kedua bola matanya gelisah. Ia mulai tidak nyaman.

"Dan lagi, jangan seenaknya meminta untuk hal-hal yang aneh setelah sekian tahun lamanya."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura hanya terfokus pada hembusan napas pemuda itu di lehernya. "Memang, aku mengabaikanmu selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini." Tangan pemuda itu mulai mengendur, "Tapi tidak sedikitpun aku melupakanmu. Aku masih menganggapmu, Saki."

Lagi, napas Sakura tertahan ketika mendengarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kuat, tidak tahu harus senang atau malah sebaliknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu. Dia memang berharap pemuda itu akan menemuinya seperti saat ini. Tapi, entah mengapa dia masih ada yang kurang. Perasaannya tercampur aduk.

"Jika kau belum melupakanku, lalu mengapa kau baru menemuiku sekarang?" Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari kedua tanga pemuda itu. Dengan sedikit tajam, _emerald_ itu menatap _onyx_ yang kini terdiam. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu, bukan? Tapi kau malah mengabaikanku."

"Makadari itu, maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku masih kecil dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sendu trotoar. "Jangan semudah itu mengatakannya setelah apa yang kau perbuat, Uchiha." gumamnya pelan namun pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke memandang miris teman semasa kecilnya. Ia akui dirinya memang salah. Terlebih lagi dengan panggilan itu. Terlihat jelas Sakura tidak akan memaafkannya. Sakura berbalik, berniat berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Langkahnya tertahan. Tangan itu lagi-lagi menahannya untuk pergi.

"Aku antar kau pulang." ucap pemuda itu menguatkan pegangannya. Sakura meliriknya sekilas. Ia tidak ingin menjawab atau pun membantah. Hari ini sudah cukup. Emosinya terkuras banyak dalam beberapa jam. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menariknya melintasi jalanan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menatap punggung itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmm… ya… sekiranya seperti itu. *lirik chaper tiga* *pundung di pojokan* *meruntuki mengapa bisa terserang WB di saat memiliki waktu luang*

Maaf… sangat mohon maaf apabila ditemukan kesalahan, cerita yang gaje dll…. TT_TT

Terma kasih sudah membaca, review, favorite dan follow…


	4. Chapter 4

" _Woi, Sakura suka sama Sasuke, loh." teriak seorang temannya tepat di depan kelasnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa-apaan ini? Kedua temannya yang sedari tadi bercengkrama dengannya pun kini menatapnya menggoda, begitu pula berpuluh-puluh pasang mata di dalam kelas. Ini memalukan._

 _Sakura berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya, "Jangan menyebar gosip yang aneh-aneh deh, Suigetsu." Sakura menatap tajam anak laki-laki yang kini menyerigai itu. "Jujur, aku nggak suka ini."_

" _Hee~ bilang saja yang kebenarannya, Sakura. Kau menyukainya, kan? Dan lagi pula Sasuke tampaknya nggak keberatan akan hal itu. Soalnya kan kalian dekat banget tuh. Kau tahulah, kalau Sasuke itu berjaga jarak sama perempuan lainnya–selain kau, tentunya."_

 _Iris emeraldnya bergerak ke arah teman semasa kecilnya itu berada. Dia tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, seakan-akan tidak terganggu dengan kehebohan kelas. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tahu satu hal. Sasuke merasa tersinggung. Dia tidak menyukai ini._

" _Suigetsu, hentikan ini. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman." tegur Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Matanya menatap keberatan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke terganggu akibat ini. Memang anak laki-laki itu terlihat dingin di luar, tapi di dalamnya ia sangat sensitif akan beberapa hal. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya menggoda, mengindahkan kalimat Sakura barusan._

 _Suigetsu semakin memperlebar serigaiannya. "Melihat responmu, berarti kau memang menyukainya, kan?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu memasang wajah memuakkan, "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, seharusnya kau mengabaikan hal itu, Sakura."_

" _Tidak, aku hanya–" Ucapan Sakura terhenti. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Sasuke akan terganggu akan hal ini. Mengatakan itu sama saja membuatnya terperangkap kembali dalam ejekan Suigetsu. Iris emeraldnya melirik anak laki-laki itu yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Tatapannya berharap agar Sasuke mengatakan beberapa kata sanggahan agar ini tidak berlanjut._

" _Hanya apa, Haruno?" Suigetsu memaksanya untuk kembali menatapnya. Serigaian itu belum terlepas dari wajahnya. Sakura menalan air liurnya. Sepertinya teman masa kecilnya itu tidak bisa diharapkan._

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin menyukai teman semasa kecilku. Itu saja."_

 _Dan serigaian Suigetsu sedikit meluntur. Jelas, itu adalah penolakan secara langsung. Tanpa Sakura sadari, itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang cukup membekas di hati anak laki-laki beriris onyx itu._

Don't Ignore Me, Please!  
.

.

.  
Karakter :

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara  
.

.

.  
Genre:

Romance, Friendship, dan lain-lain  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Chapter 04 : Tolong, Beri Aku Satu Kesempatan

.

Langit yang bewarna biru kini mulai sedikit kemerahan. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam lalu. Sakura menuntun sepedanya. Hari ini dia pulang sendiri, tanpa Hinata dan Ino. Matanya menatap lapangan _baseball_ yang tengah di penuhi oleh suara teriakan para anggota yang sedang berlatih. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu memakirkan sepedanya. Dengan langkah sedikit lebar, kakinya melangkah mendekati pagar yang membatasi lapangan dengan trotoar. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya, kedua bola matanya memandangi seisi lapangan.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah terfokus pada _pitcher_ yang akan melempar bola. Sebuah bat bewarna merah berada di kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul. Sakura menatap antusias. Senyumannya mulai mengembang ketika Gaara memukul lemparan itu dengan sangat sempurna. Bolanya jatuh tepat di ujung lapangan _baseball_ itu.

"Home run!" gumam Sakura semangat. Gaara tampak sangat puas. Lagi-lagi Sakura melihat senyuman terlebar yang pemuda itu tampilkan sambil mengelilingi _base_. Ah, lima hari lagi ada latihan tanding dengan kakak kelas, tentu saja Gaara sedang berusaha keras agar masuk ke tim inti, menggantikan angkatan tahun lalu yang sudah lulus.

"Hei," Tepukan pada bahunya membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyumannya sedikit luntur. Ia berdeham kecil, mencoba agar tidak membuat suasana canggung. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap lapangan _baseball_. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai olahraga ini?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Iris _emerald_ nya kembali terfokus pada kegiatan di lapangan itu. "Sudah cukup lama. Seorang temanku membuatku menyukainya."

"Pemuda berambut merah itu?"

Kerutan tercetak di dahi Sakura. Matanya menatap bingung Sasuke, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu tengah mengobrol dengannya di lorong." Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Kau tampaknya sangat nyaman di dekatnya saat itu." lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada pelan. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mendengarnya di balik pintu saat itu. Tidak melihat. Tapi, dari intonasi suara Sakura, ia dapat mengetahui itu.

Sakura tidak memberikan respon apapun. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun terdiam. _Onyx_ pemuda itu memandangi Sakura dalam diam. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, menahan dirinya agar tidak menyentuh teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Ah, sudah kuputuskan." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Sakura bingung. "Aku akan menjadi manager tim ini."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?" tanya pemuda itu. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit tidak menyukai keputusan Sakura.

"Hm? Aku tidak tiba-tiba, hanya saja masih memikirkan jawabannya. Gaara sudah menawarkan itu sebelumnya." Sakura tidak menyadari perubahan nada Sasuke. Dengan semangat, dia pun kembali memikirkan tugas manager pada tim ini. "Besok aku akan mengatakan ini pada Gaara."

Iris _emerald_ itu menatap antusias lapangan _baseball_. Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, pemuda di sampingnya sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya ketika dirinya menyebutkan nama pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasuke menarik napasnya. Sepertinya, teman semasa kecilnya itu tidaklah lagi mudah digapai olehnya. Iris _onyx_ itu terus memandangi ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat antusias dan terpaku pada rambut hitam perempuan itu. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit miris karena ia tidak melihat helaian warna _pink_ yang ia sukai.

Tangannya tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Dengan gerakan berlahan, tangan pemuda itu terangkat menyentuh helaian rambut hitam sebahu milik perempuan itu. Sakura menoleh pelan dan itu membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. _Emerald_ bertemu dengan _onyx_. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka saling terhanyut dalam suasana itu. Sasuke enggan memutuskannya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam _emerald_ itu.

Tersadar dengan situasi, _emerald_ itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap lapangan _baseball_ yang masih di penuhi oleh teriakan semangat para pemainnya. Sakura berdeham pelan, mencoba agar tidak salah tingkah, "Jangan berkomentar apapun mengenai rambutku."

Sasuke mengabaikannya, "Kau memiliki alasan untuk mengecatnya?"

"…" Tidak ada respon. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya memegang pagar pembatas sedikit erat. Sasuke masih diam menatapnya, menunggu perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu membuka mulutnya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," ucapnya kemudian dengan nada yang sangat pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh pemuda itu.

Sakura dapat mendengar suara helaan napas pemuda itu. "Rambut _pink_ mu itu lebih cocok berada di sana dibandingkan sekarang." ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura. "Ayo pulang."

Perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu memegangi helaian rambutnya berlahan. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Sasuke menyukai rambut _pink_ nya. Haruskah dia tidak lagi mengecat rambutnya? Membiarkan warna asli dari rambutnya itu terpampang di kepalanya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Mungkin nanti dia akan berpikir ulang untuk mengecat rambutnya.

Sakura menatap punggung pemuda itu. Ia sedikit bingung mengapa teman semasa kecilnya malah memilih sekolah di sini. Sampai nge- _kost_ pula. Dia memang bertemu dengan pemuda itu di sekolah. Bahkan dia sering berpapasan di lorong. Tapi, tidak sedikitpun dia menegur pemuda itu. Sakura selalu menyibukkan dirinya seolah-olah dia tidak menyadari pemuda itu.

Tapi lain halnya jika dia yang ditegur duluan oleh pemuda itu seperti tadi. Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Mulutnya spontan merespon tegurannya. Ini membuat perasaannya tercampur aduk. Sebagaimana usaha perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu mengabaikannya, matanya pasti selalu memandangi punggung pemuda itu dalam diam.

Punggung tegap yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping sepedanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan pemuda itu.

.

"Sakura," panggil sang ibu sambil membuka kamarnya. Sakura menoleh ke ambang pintu kamarnya. "Antarkan ini ke _kost_ nya Sasuke, ya?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ibu tahu kalau Sasuke nge _kost_ di sini?"

"Ya, tahulah. Tiga hari sebelum sekolah malah ibu tahunya."

"Kenapa _nggak_ bilang?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat ke ibunya. Ia kira selama ini ibunya tidak tahu apa-apa. Ibunya bukanlah seorang ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip dengan tetangga. Bahkan Bibi Kurenai lebih dekat dengan dirinya dibandingkan dengan Mebuki.

"Lah, bukannya nantinya kamu akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah?" ucap ibunya. "Sekarang antar ini ke sana, gih." Mebuki memberikan dua kotak makan yang dibungkus oleh kain kepadanya. Sakura memperhatikan benda itu dan lagi-lagi ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa harus dirinya?

"Sudahlah, cepat sana. Nanti kemalaman."

Mau tidak mau, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Baru tiga jam yang lalu dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan kini dirinya dipaksa untuk bertemu kembali. Di kamar _kost_ nya pula. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan nantinya. Mendadak otaknya dipenuhi rangkaian kata agar dirinya tidak salah ucap nantinya.

Sakura menghela napasnya ketika dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Bibi Kurenai. Ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki rumah itu–dari sekian tahun. Karena rumah Bibi Kurenai itu _kost_ , dia tidak pernah berani memasuki rumah itu. Bertemu dengan orang asing yang terus berganti membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu mengetuk pintu rumah itu tiga kali. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara dari dalam yang disertai langkah mendekat. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa?" Bibi Kurenai tersenyum tipis. Tepat di belakangnya ada Mirai yang tersenyum lebar sambil memanggilnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat bocah itu lalu kembali menatap Bibi Kurenai.

"Ada Sasuke? Ibu menitipkan ini untuknya."

Bibi Kurenai memandanginya jail, "Ternyata kau mengenal pemuda itu, ya? Kamar ketujuh dari belokan ini, itu kamarnya." ucap Kurenai sambil menunjukkan arahnya. Mirai mendekati ibunya. Tangan mungilnya memegang ujung celemek wanita itu. Dengan wajah yang sangat polos, dia memamerkan kue yang tengah ia makan–bocah itu memakan cemilannya sebelum makan malam. Sakura tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu.

Rencananya sih, Sakura ingin menitipkan ini ke Bibi Kurenai dan langsung pulang. Tapi, karena tidak enak–dan Sakura yakin wanita itu tengah sibuk–mau tidak mau dia harus mengantarkan ini kepadanya langsung.

"Maaf, mengganggu," kata Sakura sambil melangkah masuk melewati Kurenai. Wanita itu tersenyum dan dengan cepat, kedua tangannya langsung menggendong Mirai yang baru saja ingin mengikuti Sakura. Mirai merengut kesal, matanya menatap ibunya sedikit memohon.

"Tidak, Mirai, biarkan Sakura- _nee_ dengan temannya saat ini." ujar Kurenai lalu memberikan sebuah bendera kecil ke tangan anaknya. "Mau menusukkan bendera ini ke hambuger milikmu?" Dan setelahnya terdengar suara sorakan senang dari bocah perempuan itu.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menelusuri beberapa pintu kamar yang berada kedua sisi dinding di sampingnya. Bibi Kurenai memang mengatakan kamar ke tujuh, tapi beliau tidak mengatakan di sisi kiri atau kanan bagian dindingnya. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mencoba mengambil insting terdalam dirinya.

Kakinya bergerak ke kamar keempat dari sisi kiri. Ia menghela napasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri dari pikiran negatif–jika seandainya di salah memasuki kamar. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Namun, belum sampai tangan itu menyentuhnya, pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tampan dengan rambut _dark blue_ nya muncul di balik pintu.

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak sedikit lebar, terkejut melihat perempuan beriris _emerald_ yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di depan kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum canggung. Tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan dua kotak makan untuk memberitahu tujuannya kemari. Pemuda di hadapannya menatap benda itu lalu melirik Sakura.

"Masuklah," kata pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya lebar. Tangan pemuda itu menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang baru saja ia matikan. Terlihat sebuah kamar dengan lua yang tertata rapi dan sederhana.

"Ah, tidak, aku akan langsung pulang." tolak Sakura memberikan dua kotak makan itu ke tangan Sasuke secara terburu-buru. Setelah sudah terpegang oleh pemuda itu, Sakura berbalik, berniat pulang.

"Sebentar saja, Saki." Sasuke menahan tangannya, membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. "Kita mengobrol sebentar. Hanya beberapa menit, oke?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu matanya menatap baju Sasuke. "Bukannya kau ingin keluar tadi?" Di dalam hatinya, dia menggerutu. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat suka untuk membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu nanti setelah kita berdua mengobrol." ujar Sasuke tetap memegangi tangan Sakura. "Aku mohon,"

Sakura memandangi pemuda itu. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedikit pucat. "Oke, hanya sebentar saja, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis yang membuat jantung Sakura kembali berpacu cepat. Buru-buru Sakura menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Sakura memasuki kamar pemuda itu dan duduk di kursi meja belajar, "Memangnya tadi mau pergi ke mana?"

"Beli obat." jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil menaruh minuman kaleng di atas meja belajar. Minuman bersoda. "Maaf, cuma itu yang ada di sini."

Sakura mengabaikan kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Kedua alisnya bertemu, "Kau sakit?" Ada nada kekhawatiran di sana. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Dia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak, hanya pusing. Belum reda dari satu jam lalu,"

Ah, jadi itu alasan mengapa pemuda itu tampak agak pucat sekarang. Sakura berdiri lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan perempuan itu terangkat, memegangi pelipis sang pemuda dan lalu menekannya pelan. Sasuke yang merasakan jari perempuan itu pun merasa nyaman.

"Duduklah di bawah, biar aku yang memijitnya." Sasuke menuruti ucapan perempuan itu. Pemuda itu duduk di lantai, bersandar pada kedua kaki Sakura yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Jari-jari Sakura mulai bergerak, memijat kepala pemuda itu. Sakura sedikit menahan napasnya ketika aroma _mint_ menguar dari rambut pemuda itu. Detakan jantungnya tidak terkontrol, ia berharap pemuda itu tidak mendengar suara jantungnya saat ini.

Sasuke menikmatinya. Jari-jari Sakura yang berada di kepalanya sungguh membuatnya nyaman. Rasa pusing yang sedari tadi mengganggunya mulai mereda berlahan-lahan. Diam-diam, pemuda itu sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke atas. "Saki," panggil pemuda itu. Sakura tidak merespon, tapi dia tahu kalau perempuan itu mendengar panggilannya.

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu mengecat rambutmu." kata pemuda itu. Jari-jari Sakura mulai melambat, lagi-lagi pemuda ini mengungkit topik pembicaraan ini. "Itu sedari tadi mengusik pikiranku, jika kau mau tahu itu." lanjut pemuda itu membuat Sakura menimbang-nimbang ingin menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya perempuan itu agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung. _Emerald_ nya menatap pemuda itu dari atas, mencoba melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang kini bersender di kakinya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tiga kali dengan pelan, "Tidak, hanya mencari topik pembicaraan. Menanyakan kabar atau bagaimana keadaan sekolah sudah sangat _mainstream_." Mendengar itu, Sakura tertawa pelan yang terdengar sangat canggung. Setelahnya, perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu kembali memikirkan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang sedangkan Sasuke masih menunggu teman semasa kecilnya itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Pemuda itu mulai tidak sabar. Salahnya juga sih, terlalu _to the point_. "Jika tidak–"

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau sangat ingin tahu." potong Sakura cepat. "SMP itu adalah masa kelamku, bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Sakura mengawali ceritanya. Pemuda yang duduk di bawah mendengarnya dalam diam, mencoba tidak ingin menganggu. Telinganya terfokus pada tiap kata yang perempuan itu keluarkan.

"Teman pertamaku adalah Hinata. Waktu itu kami memang belum cukup dekat karena sifat kami yang berbeda. Aku yang _ekstrovert_ dan dia yang _introvert_. Sakura yang dikenal sangat ceria dan kekanak-kanakkan pun terkenal seangkatan–itu dulu. Banyak yang bilang, aku adalah anak yang baik. Tapi, saking baiknya diriku, aku bahkan menolong seorang yang dibuli."

' _Jangan jadi sok pahlawan, deh!' ucap perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu sambil mendorong bahu Sakura dengan kasar. Kedua temannya berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memasang wajah angkuh. Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Sakura sinis._

' _Kayaknya kita punya mainan baru, nih. Mumpung, lagi bosen ngeladenin cewe cupu ini." ujar salah satu dari ketiga orang itu. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti. Sejenak Sakura merasakan kalau dia berhadapan dengan setan saat ini._

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya berlahan. Samar-samar suara itu menggema di otaknya. "Yang dibuli adalah teman seangkatanku. Anaknya agak pemalu. Berambut merah dan berkacamata. Kakak kelasku yang membuli dia menganggapku menganggu kesenangan mereka. Makadari itu, mereka mengganti target. Tidak lagi perempuan berambut merah itu, tapi beralih ke diriku. Tidak ada yang menolongku saat itu. Hinata sedang memiliki urusan keluarga selama seminggu dan anak berambut merah itu justru hanya memperhatikan diriku yang dibuli."

' _Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku tidak ingin mereka membuliku lagi.' Perempuan berkacamata itu menatap takut Sakura. Tangannya gemetar. Tepat di belakangnya, ketiga kakak kelas itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura menatapnya kecewa. Luka lecet lagi-lagi menghiasi bagian tubuhnya. Tepat di hadapannya, seorang teman yang dia bela tidak ingin turun tangan untuk membantunya._

 _Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Inikah balasannya? Ia sudah berbuat baik, bukan? Lalu menga–_

' _Makanya, jangan bersikap sok jagoan. Menganggu kami, berarti sudah menerima resikonya.' Lamunannya terhenti. Suara itu kembali menyadarkannya. Itu tidak benar. Dia hanya ingin membantu. Tapi mengapa dianggap mengganggu?_

' _Seharusnya, kau abaikan saja dia. Lihat, perempuan yang kau selamatkan itu saja tidak ingin menatapmu, apalagi untuk membantu.'_

 _Sakura menatap Karin yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, sepertinya, sebagian dari dirinya mulai menyesali perbuatannya. Ucapan kakak kelasnya mungkin benar. Sedari awal seharusnya dia tidak ikut campur._

Bahu perempuan itu menegang. Mengingat masa-masa itu membuat rasa benci itu menjadi-jadi. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya meremas helaian rambut Sasuke disertai suara perempuan itu yang sedikit meninggi, terdengar nada kemarahan di sana. Sasuke terdiam, saat ini dia sangat tahu temannya itu sedang menahan emosi.

"Sejenak, aku tak berpikir apa-apa saat itu. Aku yang menolongnya, tapi mengapa dia tidak ingin menolongku?. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menganggap inilah kesalahanku. Apa aku salah menolong seorang teman yang dibuli saat itu? Tatapan mata mereka yang merendahkan membuatku sedikit muak. Aku benci semua manusia di sana saat itu."

' _Ini salahmu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu dan jangan berharap kami akan menolongmu.' Salah seorang teman sekelasnya bergumam pelan sebelum membalikkan badannya. Mereka pergi, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian duduk di kursi kelas. Iris emeraldnya menatap seorang teman sekelasnya yang memandanginya penuh prihatin. Entah mengapa, melihat itu dirinya merasa di hina. Rahang Sakura kembali mengeras ketika teman sekelasnya itu berjalan keluar kelas setelah berkata,_

' _Kau terlalu baik, Haruno,'_

Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh lembut tangan Sakura, mengelusnya untuk menenangkan emosi perempuan itu. Berlahan, remasan tangannya mengendur. Elusan tangan Sasuke di tangannya membuatnya sedikit tenang. Rasa hangat menjalar berlahan dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Kakak kelas itu menyinggung rambutku. Mereka menghinanya dengan berbagai macam hal. Tak hanya itu, mereka bahkan memotongnya." Nada suaranya menurun, sedikit lebih tenang. Sakura menikmati elusan lembut di tangannya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun mengeraskan rahangnya. Elusan di tangannya berubah menjadi genggaman. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang kini berkaca-kaca.

 _Perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu menarik helaian pink milik Sakura. Perempuan yang menjadi korban itu meringis pelan. Cukup ia menahan rasa perih dari luka lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya–yang sekarang malah justru di tambah. 'Rambut pink? Cih, norak, tahu nggak.' Rahang Sakura mengeras ketika dia mendengar nada ejekan itu keluar dari mulut kakak kelasnya itu._

' _Bagaimana kalau kita rias sedikit rambut norak ini? Di potong agak pendek, gitu?' Salah seorang temannya menyerigai, membuat firasat Sakura semakin tidak enak. Tangan perempuan itu mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah gunting dari dalam sana._

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, 'Tidak!'_

"Untungnya Hinata menyadari kejanggalan pada hari pertama dia masuk. Dialah yang melaporkan itu semua. Tepat di saat itu juga, mereka di keluarkan dari sekolah. Aku tertekan saat itu. Makadari itu–"

"Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan." Tangan pemuda itu menutup mulut Sakura dengan lembut, menghentikan cerita perempuan itu. Air mata Sakura menetes mengenai pipi Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu kembali mengeraskan rahangnya. Berbagai macam penyesalan timbul di pikirannya. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium keningnya dalam diam. Detakan jantungnya kembali tidak normal. Ini sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu memegangi kepala Sakura, meremas helaian hitam itu. "Jangan khawatirkan apapun lagi," ucap pemuda itu setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Wajah pemuda sangat dekat sehingga Sakura dapat merasakan napas Sasuke. "Karena sekarang, aku ada di sampingmu."

Sakura menatap kedua iris _onyx_ itu dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak mempercayai orang lain sejak saat itu." Iris _emerald_ nya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terpukul. "Kau tidak jauh bedanya dengan Karin, Sasuke. Mengalihkan pandanganmu dan membiarkanku sendirian yang menanggungnya."

Tangan Sasuke langsung melemas, berlahan turun dari helaian rambut Sakura ke pundak perempuan itu. Kepala Sasuke bergerak ke belakang, mengambil jarak dari teman masa kecilnya itu. _Onyx_ hitam itu menatap menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal.

Sakura menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya, berdiri lalu mengusap air matanya. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap Sasuke, "Aku sudah terlalu takut untuk mempercayai orang lain." Perempuan itu mengambil langkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Aku pulang,"

"Lalu kau mempercayai pemuda berambut merah itu?"

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia tidak menoleh, tapi ia tahu Sasuke sedang menahan emosinya saat ini. Dia juga tahu jika pemuda itu sangat bersalah kepadanya. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, bukannya ini yang ia tunggu? Lalu mengapa dirinya bersikap dingin seperti imi? Memang, ini yang ia harapkan, tapi kekecewaannya terhadap pemuda itu lebih dulu mengambil alih emosinya.

Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar memberi pelukan reuni pada pemuda itu.

"Gaara selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya." Memori ingatannya kembali berputar. Masa-masa disaat ia bertemu pemuda itu, berbagi cerita, hingga ketika pemuda itu mengobati lukanya. "Dia pemuda yang baik."

Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya. _Onyx_ nya menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya kaku, bahkan dirinya tidak bergerak untuk sekedar menahan teman kecilnya itu pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin di percaya oleh Sakura. Tangannya mengepal kuat kemudia memukul lantai kamar itu hingga tangannya memar.

"Kumohon, berilah satu kesempatan untukku…" ucap pemuda itu frustasi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya membetuk dua kata yang sangat ingin pemuda itu katakan.

"…. aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Krik… krik… krik… jangkrik lewat… kuakkk… kuakkk… kuakkk…. kali ini gagak yang lewat. Dan aku berada di tengah-tengah mereka ._.

*menghela napas kuat-kuat* etto…. Sepertinya ceritanya rada melenceng gitu, ya? -_-" *entah mengapa merasa seperti itu* *tapi nggak punya ide lagi TT_TT* *memandang langit biru untuk mencari inspirasi yang sayangnya nggak dapat-dapat…* *padahal awalnya numpuk banget loh…* *tapi mengapa?!*

Ehem…. Abaikan semua yang di atas. Jadi, hanya satu kata. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang dan melenceng. Sekian TT_TT


End file.
